Twins
by Zuko's Mistress
Summary: ‘Its about mum and dad, they always treat me like I don’t exist, they don’t love me, there not proud of me’ she screamed, ‘You are the perfect one, the one they love, the one that they are proud off’
1. Chapter 1

'Jun, Lien wake up now!' shouted the girls father.

'Coming' shouted Jun as she sat up in bed.

'Mmpf' groaned Lien, turning over, trying to get back to sleep.

'Lien, come on' Jun moaned, getting up to shake her sister 'wake up lazy.'

'No, don't want to get up too tired' Lien groaned.

'Well father has a very important war meeting at the palace today, and I know a certain prince is going to be there' Jun whispered into Lien's ear.

'Kai?' Lien said too enthusiastically 'Ummm not like I care' she said flustered as her cheeks started turning red.

'Yeah sure' Jun said laughing

'Ok I'll get up Lien muttered as she threw her quilt of her and onto the floor and she walked as slow as she could towards the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Lien came out wearing a pair of old red leggings with a lot of scorch marks on them, and an old tunic.

'Lien why are you wearing that' Jun shrieked.

'Felt like it' Lien said shrugging her shoulders at her sister as she walked gracefully into the bathroom.

An hour later and Jun finally remerged from the bathroom wearing red leggings a lot like her sisters but not burnt, a black ruffled skirt and one of her favourite tunics. Jun had also outlined her eyes in red and had painted her lips cherry red. Even her hair was immaculate; her raven black hair was scooped up into a traditional fire nation bun clipped back with a solid gold band with the fire nation insignia on.

Where as Lien didn't want a skirt to get in the way, when she practised her fire bending with Zuko and Kai. She settled for old clothes instead of new so they didn't get ruined. She had no make-up on as she wanted to look natural. Unlike her sister's hair, Lien left hers loose and hanging.

As the girls headed downstairs Jun kept trying to fix Lien's hair. 'Just let me sort this bit out for you'

'No leave it' Lien said slapping her sister's hand away.

There mother and father were both waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, as there eyes looked upon Jun there faces beamed with pride, they thought Jun was the perfect young lady, good manners, immaculate appearance, always nice and sweet to everybody, a perfect wife for a noble. But when there eyes fell upon Lien there faces turned to a grimace, they thought Lien was the not perfect young lady, no manners, always turned up looking clean but by the time she got home she was caked in mud, most of time she was immature and rude to people, a not perfect wife for a noble.

'Oh Jun you look beautiful' there mother beamed welling up with pride. 'Lien couldn't you have made more of an effort, how are you ever going to get husband looking like a tramp'

Lien just shrugged at her mothers disapproving look. 'Lien don't shrug your shoulders it's not lady like' there mother said in a stern voice Lien could tell she was getting irritated with her, 'God why does she always favour Jun' Lien thought angrily, feeling tears of anguish prick her eyes as she climbed into the carriage.

As they reached the castle doors, Lien and Jun's father turned round and said 'Right girls, me and your mother need to hurry along to this meeting'

'Jun you go play with Azula and her other friends and remember be your charming self and bow in her presence'

'Lien try and get on with people, don't be rude, try not to get dirty'

'Yes father' Jun chirped giving her father a charming smile.

'Yes' Lien muttered feeling sick at the act Jun was putting on, as her father and mother walked off giving her a disapproving look.

'Bye Lien' Jun called out as she ran over to Azula, Mai and Ty-lee who were all huddled under the tree.

'Bye' Lien said sticking out her tongue at Jun as she walked off to find Kai and Zuko.

As she reached the arena she pushed the door open and ran in, there was Zuko and Kai practising the fire bending together.

'Hey guys' Lien called out as she ran over.

'Hey Lien' Kai said still concentration on firing fire balls at Zuko.

'Hi Lien' Zuko shouted as he dodged Kai's fire balls.

'Can I join in?' Lien asked.

'Yeah course' said Kai 'Zuko sit over there its Lien's turn'

'Fine' Zuko said moodily as he stuck his tongue out at Kai, 'Who does he think he is, just because he is going to be fire lord one day' Zuko thought his anger pulsing through his body.

'Ready'

'Ready'

Kai sent his first fire ball heading towards Lien, but Lien easily dodged it. More spurts of fire were being sent her way but every time she dodged, working her way closer to Kai so she could get a better shot. The more fire he threw and the more she dodged, the closer she got.

After a couple of minutes of dodging she finally decided to send one back at him, sliding her foot along the floor, spurts of fire started to come out from her heels knocking Kai backwards.

'And I won' Lien said as her blood pulsed through her body.

'No you didn't, you cheated' Kai said moodily

'No I beat you' she laughed pulling Kai up.

'Rematch' Kai said.

'Nope im hungry, you coming to nick some food from the kitchens'

'Yeah' Said Zuko and Kai at the same time feeling the hunger pangs in there own belly.

'Well let's go' she whispered as they snuck out the arena and towards the kitchen doors.

As they peeped through the kitchen doors, they seen the whole kitchen was empty, no chefs but a lot of food.

'They all must be occupied with the war meeting' Zuko muttered.

'Yeah must be' Lien whispered as she crept through the door.

'Come on you guys don't be scared' she laughed.

'Were not scared, are we Zuko?'

'No course not'

'Well hurry up, before I eat all this food for myself' she said sticking her hand into the chocolate cake.

'Yummy this cake is amazing' she said scooping out another bit as the guys went for the pineapple upside down cake and the volcano cake.

'Hey guys, taste this volcano cake' said Zuko, his hands covered with sweet sticky sauce.

'Yummy' Lien and Kai said at the same time.

Suddenly there was footsteps coming down the corridor

'Oh no, some ones coming' Lien hissed feeling her heart beating in the pit of stomach.

'Come on lets get out of here' Kai said dragging Lien out from under the table. Lien spotted that Kai was holding her hand and it felt good. As they ran and ran down the corridor they accidentally bumped into fire lady Ursa. 'Sorry mum' Kai and Zuko said. 'Sorry fire lady Ursa' Lien said dropping to the floor which was what all fire nation people done when in the presence of a noble or a royal. 'Lien please don't call me fire lady, just call me Ursa and please stand up' Ursa laughed.

'Yes Ursa'

'So what have use children been up too?' she asked, looking at the chocolate and sweet sauce on there mouths.

'Ummm nothing mum' Kai muttered looking at the floor.

'We were practising our firebending' Zuko said with a sweet innocent smile.

'Is that right, then what is this?' she said with a laugh as she wiped the sweet sauce away from Zuko's mouth.

'Have use been in the kitchens?' Ursa said pretending to be strict.

'Yes' they all muttered.

'Don't worry I wont tell anyone' she laughed.

'Thank you' they said smiling as Ursa walked away.

As they carried on walking down the corridor, they seen a man and a women kissing.

'Get a room' Lien shouted as they walked past.

'I wonder what its like' Zuko muttered.

'Yeah, I wonder if it's nice.' Kai muttered as well.

'Hmmm well there's only one way to find out' Lien said acting wise beyond her years.

'What way' Kai said.

'Hmmm how about find a girl and kiss her' Lien whispered and then laughed.

'Well Lien you're a girl' Zuko muttered.

'Yeah and?'

'Well why don't we kiss you, and see what its like'

'Ha-ha, you got to be kidding me' Lien laughed.

'No' Zuko said staring at her 'Please?'

'Fine' Lien muttered 'Who's going to go first'

'Me' shouted Zuko and Kai.

'I know lets flip a coin' Lien said tossing the coin in the air.

'Kai heads or tails?'

'Heads'

'Sorry its tails, ok Zuko pucker up' Lien laughed but she felt nervous as well.

Lien's and Zuko's mouths finally touched and Lien had to admit it was alright but it was a bit soggy and wet for her liking. Kai was busy timing and looked at the watch. 'Right guys, break it up its been three minutes now'

But they didn't hear Kai, they were in there own little world. When they finally broke up, they both had a smile on there face but quickly turned to Kai and went 'GROSS!'

'Ok it's my turn now' Kai said he couldn't help but feel jealous.

'Ok, pucker up' Lien whispered.

When Lien's and Kai's lips touched, it felt alright it was a bit better then Zuko's kiss it wasn't as wet but she could feel something slippery touch her lips, it felt like a worm. When they broke up, she didn't say anything she just stood there. Kai looked at her with a half smile on his face which then turned into a grimace and went 'im never kissing a girl again' he said laughing.

'It wasn't that bad' Lien laughed punching Kai in the arm.

'Ha-ha that didn't hurt' Kai said turning away, not wanting Lien and Zuko to see him mouth ow and the tears that came spurting from his eyes.

'Are you alright Kei' Lien said looking at him with a guilty look on her face.

Kai quickly wiped the tears away and looked up and regained his regal attitude.

'Course I'm fine, you didn't think you had hurt me did you?' Kei laughed.

* * *

Jun Pov

'Hi guys' Jun said running up to Azula, Mai and Ty-lee.

'Hi Jun' Azula said but from Jun's point of view it look like she had spat the words out.

'Hi Jun' Ty-lee chirped, running up and giving her a big hug.

'Hi Jun' Mai whispered as she sat down under the tree and fiddled with her fingers.

'We are going to do some cartwheels and somersaults today' Azula ordered.

'I don't want to do somersaults and cartwheels, but why should I say anything it's not like my opinion matters, and I don't want my parents to hate me' she thought feeling so insecure, as she watched Ty-lee doing a perfect cartwheel.

Azula tried as hard as she could to do a perfect cartwheel like Ty-lee's but she failed miserably, not being able to do a simple cartwheel made her think she was stupid. Her anger burned inside of her, so she decided to release it by pushing Ty-lee over. Ty-lee hit the floor with a loud thud; it must have hurt her as she started crying.

'Azula you cant do that' Jun shouted.

'What did you just say?' Azula spat as her blood began to boil, no one answered back to her.

'Nothing Azula' Jun said remembering what her father had said; she must stay on the princess's good side. 'I wish I could slap some sense into her, but then my parents would look at me like they do my sister, I'd rather be perfect then not be loved or not wanted' she thought to herself feeling so very alone, like no one understood anything about her.

* * *

Lien Pov

Lien's and Jun's mother and father and finally come out off the meeting and were out searching for there daughters. It didn't take so long to find Jun she was still under the tree practising her cartwheels. 'Jun come on, were going say good bye to your friends'

'Ok mum, bye Azula, Mai and Ty-lee'

'Darling why don't you and Jun go wait in the carriage and I'll go get Lien' there father said.

'Ok, come along Jun'

There father went looking for Lien and found her in the arena with Kai and Zuko. 'Lien come on were going'

'Ok, im coming, bye guys'

'Bye Lien' said Kai and Zuko as they walked off to find their mum and dad.

'So I see your fire bending is coming along' her father muttered.

'Yeah it is' Lien said proudly, feeling like her father for once cared about her.

'So who has been training you?'

'My self and sometimes Kai and Zuko'

'That's kind of the boys to teach you'

'Yeah it is'

'Lien you need to start behaving and dressing nicely your nearly twelve and you can be betrothed then'

'What ever' Lien muttered as she looked at the floor 'He is always on about that, why can't he just love me for who I am not what he wants me to become' she thought as tears worked there way down her cheeks.

'If you try hard like your sister then may be we could marry you off to one of the young princes' her father said proudly as he talked about Jun.

'Is that all your care about, marrying me and my sister off to royals or rich nobles?' Lien shouted feeling like her father was treating them like prize cattle that were read to go to market.

'No'

'Because I will not marry any one you pick out for me, I will marry someone that I want to marry, who I love' she screamed at him, letting all the tears that had built up finally fall down her cheeks.

'Lien love doesn't get you a high status or money, marriage does' he snapped.

'What ever' she said quickly wiping away her tears.

'Start acting like a lady'

'I will not'

'You will' he uttered as they stepped into the carriage.

'So mother what was the meeting about?' Jun asked, trying to make her mother see how perfect she was.

'Betrothals, Fire lord Ozai wants two girls of good background and status to marry the two young princes'

'Who is it going to be mother?' Jun said excitedly.

'We do not know yet, but I have put use girls forward for judgement' her mother said in her proudest voice.

'Yay' Jun shrieked but she was barely heard over Lien's shouting.

'WHAT! You put us forward without even asking what we thought' she screamed seeing her sister and her mother and fathers proud smug faces, it sickened her down to the core.

'Lien know listen its not official'

'But you still put our names forward, how predictable of you mother' she screamed as the carriage pulled up at the house.

'Lien please use your indoor voice, the neighbours can hear'

'I don't care' she shouted as she stormed off into the house 'Why can she never listen to anything I have to say, I wish I was never born' she screamed inside her head.

Jun ran in after her twin.

'What are we going to do with that child' there mother said disappointingly.

'I really do not know'

Jun ran up the stairs to there bedroom to find her sister screaming into her pillow.

'Are you alright?'

'Do I look alright?'

'Well no but'

'But what?'

'Why aren't you happy, Kai and Zuko are the most gorgeous boys you could ever see'

'It's not about that' Lien snapped, shoving her face back into the pillow.

'What is it about?' Jun said cautiously.

'Its about mum and dad, they always treat me like I don't exist, they don't love me, there not proud of me' she screamed, finally letting all her feelings that had been built up inside of her out, 'You are the perfect one, the one they love, the one that they are proud off'

'You think im happy being perfect, you think I want to be this way, I would give anything to be you Lien' Jun snapped, 'I don't see myself as perfect so I try to make people think I am, mum and dad only love me cause I act perfect and they think im perfect, but I'm not, I want to tell people what I think but I can't'

'Jun im so sorry, i never knew.'

'Lien it's so hard pretending, I want to be my own person but I don't know how, I want mum and dad to love me and the only way is to be perfect' she sobbed as her tears of anguish runned down her face.

'Jun, listen to me, even if mum and dad look at you, like they look at me, just remember I will always love you' Lien whispered, as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

'Thank Lien' Jun said as she turned and sobbed into her sisters arms, she felt so much better for letting it all out.

Lien sat and thought of when they were younger and how there mother and father used to be proud of her and how she could have spotted Jun's insecurities and stopped her feeling like that. Rocking her sister to sleep, she couldn't help but release some tears, she felt like it was her fault her sister was insecure and for once she was seeing what life was like for her sister through her Jun's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Zuko's Pov

'Mum, what was going on in the meeting?' Zuko said; he was curious it wasn't everyday there was a meeting on.

'Just about who use two are going to marry' Ursa said as she sat down by the turtle duck pond.

'WHAT!' shouted Kai as he came leaping out of the tree.

'Use two are going to get married in a few years, me and your father have to find suitable girls for use' Ursa said calmly, she was fully aware of how angry Kai was going to get.

'I don't want to get married yet' Kai shouted 'why do I have to get married, girls are stupid' Kai thought angrily to himself.

'Well there is one girl that we have been looking at for you Kai' Ursa said smiling up at Kai whose face was bright red with anger.

'Who?' Kai muttered, starting to become curious.

'Your little friend Lien'

'Yeah and?' Kai muttered but he couldn't stop his cheeks going red 'Damn I don't like her she is my friend, well maybe I like her a bit, no I don't she is my friend' Kai argued inside of his head.

'Ha-ha Kai's blushing' Zuko laughed at his older brother, but he was some what jealous of him, 'Kai gets to be fire lord, and gets a beautiful wife, that's not fair' Zuko thought angrily his eyes narrowing to a glare.

'But we haven't decided who is going to be the wives, it could take weeks or it could be months or maybe years'

'Ok, I cant be bothered with all this marriage talk' Kai sneered as he walked off towards the arena, 'I hope it is Lien, I really like her but I don't know if she likes me, maybe I should tell, no don't be stupid course she isn't going to like you' Kai muttered to himself, to people passing by he looked like he was chanting as his lips were moving so fast.

'Mum why does Kai get everything?' Zuko muttered angrily as he plonked himself down next to his mum.

'What do you mean Zuko' Ursa said smiling as she put her arm around him and held him close.

'Well he gets to be fire lord and I won't get anything as important and he gets a beautiful wife' Zuko grumbled, 'It wasn't fair, yes he was favoured by there mum, and Azula was favoured by there dad, but Kai was favoured by both, Kai gets to become fire lord and I'll properly be a general in the army' Zuko thought to himself, he got so angry that you could see heat rise up from him.

'Zuko calm down, you will get something as important, you will still be a prince' Ursa said giving him a kiss on his forehead. Zuko loved his mum she always knew how to make a bad situation turn good.

* * *

Kai's Pov

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Kai shouted as large blasts of fire came out of his fists. 'Dad I don't want to marry some girl'

'Kai your fire bending is improving, and Kai you have to marry' Ozai said.

'Dad'

'No buts'

'Fine, I have to go father' Kai said angrily as he bowed and left the arena.

As Kai walked along the wet grass he couldn't help of thinking of Lien, his mind was clouded with her face. He loved her mischievous smile which always came up when she was planning something. He loved the way her glossy black hair shone in the sun or whipped around her face in the wind. He loved her eyes and how they glimmered in the sunlight. He cared about her so much but he could never find the right words to tell her. 'Why can't I just tell her, how I feel, I'm so stupid' Kai thought angrily slapping his forehead.

* * *

Jun Pov

'Girls wake up, we have very important news' Shouted there father,

'Two minutes, father im just fixing my hair' Jun shouted as she placed the finishing touches to her hair.

'What do you thinks going on' Lien asked as she came out the bathroom in her favourite dress.

'Too be honest, I don't know' Jun said looking at her sister's confused face.

Heading downstairs they seen there parents beaming faces.

'What's going on' Lien asked her mother.

'Oh nothing darling'

'Did mum just call me darling' Lien thought inside her head.

'Jun, I think mum's been on the cactus juice' Lien whispered into Jun's ear, both girls started spluttering with laughter.

'Girls don't be rude, stand up straight and stop laughing at once' there father snapped.

'Sorry father' both girls muttered staring at the floor with two big grins spread across there faces.

'Well girls it looks like use two are going to be married soon' there mother said, well it sounded more like her singing it.

'WHAT' both girls shouted, there mouths in big O shapes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hope you enjoy and please read&review, i wont accept nasty comments but i will accept construcive critisiscm as it helps me get better and have more ideas xxx**

'Girls don't use that vulgar expression' there mother said with a look of disgust on her face.

'We were chosen' Lien laughed.

'Yes'

'Mother do you know who we are marrying' Jun said, as her blood pulsed through her body with excitement.

'Yes'

'Will you tell us' Lien said, getting impatient with the wait.

'Lien you will marry…'

'Please be Kai' Lien pleaded inside her head.

'Zuko'

'What' Lien shouted 'Are you sure you haven't got it wrong'

'No it says it here in black and white, Lien will marry Zuko'

'So that means im marrying Kai' Jun said looking up at her mum.

'Yes dear, use girls better get packing, we have to go to the palace to finalize the details and get use settled in your new rooms'

'Ok' shouted Jun and Lien as they ran up the stairs.

Lien flung herself onto her bed 'Why am I marrying Zuko?'

'Maybe because he is the same age as you'

'He is the same age as you as well'

'Oh so he is' Jun giggled.

'It's kind of obvious that I like Kai'

'Lien, just deal with it, you will be marrying Zuko and I will be marrying Kai, nothing can be done to change it' Jun sneered as she started drawing on her lipstick, Lien couldn't help but notice a smug grin upon her face.

Zuko's Pov

'Zuko, Kai come here we have very important news' Ozai said in his booming voice.

As the boys entered, Ursa whispered in Ozai's ear 'Dear I think it's better if I break the news to the boys'

Ozai just nodded.

'Is it about the betrothals' Zuko asked, starting to feel nervous.

'Yes it is'

'Well go on then mum' Kai said, he knew who he was hoping for.

'Kai you will be marrying Jun'

'WHAT!' Kai said losing his temper, this wasn't the girl he wanted 'Who is Jun?'

'Jun is Liens older twin'

'But I don't want to marry Jun' Kai shouted, tears pricking his eyes, he may be fourteen year old boy who fancied an eleven year old girl, but he liked her with a passion.

'Am I marrying Lien' Zuko said with a smug grin upon his face.

His mother nodded with a smile.

As they left the court room, Zuko couldn't help but gloat in his older brother's face. 'So it looks like you don't get everything you want' sniggered Zuko.

'What is that suppose to mean' Kai said glaring at Zuko, 'I wish I could do something about this' the voice inside of him screamed.

'Well think about it, you get to be fire lord, so I guess it's only fair that I get a beautiful wife' Zuko laughed in his brother's face.

'It wasn't my choice to be fire lord' Kai muttered as he walked off.

'Yes but still it's only fair' Zuko shouted after Kai.

'Why does no one listen, I want Lien not Jun' Kai shouted as he slammed his door shut. Kneeling down on the floor, Kai couldn't control his anger, and as he stood up he shot spurts of fire everywhere. After an hour, Kai had finally lay down in bed and just slept. Ursa felt sorry for her son, she knew that Kai would be angry but it wasn't her choice, Ozai thought Jun would be a better fire lady then Lien. Before she entered the room, she could smell burning, fearing the worst she quickly opened it and looked in. the rug on the floor and tapestries with the fire nation insignia were burnt to a crisp. Ursa went and sat next to her son,

'Kai my darling, listen to me'

'What' Kai mumbled from under the quilt.

'I know you don't want to marry Jun, but you haven't even met the girl'

'I don't care, I don't want to marry her mum' Kai protested, his head filled with images of Lien.

'Kai just try to get too know the girl' Ursa said giving Kai a hug.

'Fine' Kai muttered, he knew there was no arguing with his mother, no matter how hard he could protest, he knew his mother would persuade him.

Walking down the steps of the palace, the royal family waited for the new additions of the family. Kai stood there with a sulk on his face, where as Zuko stood there with a grin.

As the girls walked up to the royal family, they bowed to the fire lord and fire lady.

Kai couldn't help but look at Lien, she looked especially beautiful today, her hair was whipping around her face, her eyes glinting, her dress hugged her curves in all the right places, but where was her mischievous smile, he looked closer and seen tears glistening in her eyes as she went to go speak to Zuko.

'Hi Zuko' Lien said, as she faked a smile.

'Hi Lien' Zuko said happily as he placed a single kiss on her cheek.

'Hi Kai' Jun said kissing his cheek.

'Hi' Kai muttered tempted to wipe the spot where she had kissed his cheek, but sneaking a quick look at his mother told him he shouldn't, he felt like he was going to burst, he had so many emotions running through him at once ,anger, jealousy, hatred, love.

Four years passed relatively uneventfully. The girls had changed alot, Lien was taller and curvier, she had a bust, not too big but big enough. People often compared her too flower, her beauty left people breathless, her creamy skin, her clear complexsion, her dazzling grin.

Jun had got taller but not as curvier as her sister, she had a small bust but it she still had a clevage, her long raven hair always caught people's attention as well as her curvy hips.

'Lien can I sit with you for a bit' Zuko asked with a smile.

'Yeah sure' she said smiling up at him.

Zuko sat down next to her at the turtle duck pond. 'This place brings back so many memories' Zuko mentioned with a sad smile, as he pulled his knee's up too his chest, and rested his chin upon them.

'Zuko I know it's hard for you, but im here for you know' she whispered, placing a hand on his arm, she had replaced Kai with Zuko, she knew things would never work with Kai so she gave Zuko her heart and in return he gave her his.

'Yeah' he said with a smile, wrapping his arms around her.

'Zuko, I .. I. I' Lien stuttered she couldn't utter the words, too many emotions tugged at her.

'What is it' Zuko said worryingly, he couldn't understand why all of a sudden she had stopped.

'It's nothing' she said reassuring him with a smile.

'Ok, Lien I really like you' Zuko said holding her closer.

'I really like you too Zuko' she snuggling into his chest, and she knew she did mean that she liked him.

Kai was walking over across to the turtle duck pond, wanting to talk to Lien in privately but looking over and seeing Zuko and Lien cuddling, he knew that he should make a go with Jun, but he knew he could never forget his feelings for Lien.

'Lien, do you think we will make a good couple' Zuko whispered into her ear.

'Yes of course, why are you having doubts about us?' Lien whispered back.

'Does this answer your question?' Zuko whispered tipping her chin up gently and placing a gentle and tender kiss on her lips.

Lien nodded as she lay in Zuko's arms and watched the water ripple with the baby turtle ducks splashing around.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

A/N its a bit short but hope you enjoy xxx

'Are you happy know Zuko' Kai snarled, walking into the arena the next day.

'What are you on about?' Zuko laughed, with a sly little grin on his face.

'You got the one thing I can never have' Kai shouted, his fists clenched.

'Ha-ha is this what it's all about.' Zuko said turning away.

'Zuko, don't turn your back on me.'

'What, you are just angry that I have the one thing you will never ever get' Zuko spat, as he walked out of the arena.

'God I hate him' Kai hissed as he went to find Lien.

Lien was sat in the imperial rose gardens; she felt so at peace in this beautiful place, all the roses were in bloom, glistening with dew. Lien lay back and shut her eyes, two faces popped up in her head, the face of Zuko and the face of Kai, the two boys she loves. She kept telling herself that she didn't feel anything for Kai anymore, but she couldn't help but blush whenever he looked in her direction, 'Just forget about him.' Her head screamed but her heart screamed 'Don't give up on him.'

'Lien' Kai whispered, bringing Lien out of her thoughts.

'Oh hi Kai' Lien said not daring to look him in the eye; if she did she knew she would melt under the gaze of there golden colour.

'Do you have a minute?'

'Ummm yeah sure.'

'I need too talk to you.'

'Ok.' She said sitting up.

He sat down next to her, and picked up her hand 'Lien I like you a lot' he said lovingly, gazing into her eyes.

'Kai I..I' She couldn't say the words, when ever she tried to reply Zuko's face would keep appearing in her mind.

'What Lien' Kai said stroking her hand.

'Kai, I love Zuko' Lien said as she pulled her hand away.

'Lien we both know that's a lie.'

'Kai you don't know what's going on in my head.' She whispered as she stood up.

'Lien'

'Kai no, just let me go.' She said, running out of the imperial gardens with tears streaming down her face, as she felt her heart break.

'Kai is just jealous cause I have Lien and she loves me' Zuko's head screamed, as he paced the floor in his room. 'Do I love her?' Zuko said sitting down on his bed with his head in his hands. 'No you don't, you want to get back at Kai' his head screamed but his heart said another thing 'You love her.'

'I love her.' Zuko said with a grin upon his face as he stood up to open the door.

* * *

Lien stood outside Zuko's door, about to knock when Zuko suddenly appeared right in front of her.

'Lien, umm hi.' Zuko whispered, as his cheeks turned red.

'Ummm, I came to see if you were alright.' She said faking a smile.

Zuko looked closely at her face, he could see faint tear lines running down her face. 'Lien are you alright?' Zuko said leading her into his room.

'I'm fine.' She said whispering as she stared at the floor.

Zuko lifted her chin up and gave her a gentle kiss.

'Lien, I love you.' He said as they sat down on his bed.

'Zuko, you don't mean it.' She said, averting her gaze from his face.

'Lien, I mean it.' He said gently turning her face towards him.

'Zuko, love is such a strong word.' Lien stuttered, not knowing what to say next.

'Are you saying you don't feel the same way' Zuko said letting go of her hand as he got up to go sit at his desk.

'Zuko I don't know.' She finally managed to say, as a fresh set of tears ran down her face.

'Just go.' he muttered, slumping over his desk resting his head in his arms, with his eyes shut, trying to stop the falling tears from escaping his eyes.

'Zuko I'

'Just go!' He shouted, the tears started falling when he heard her walk across the room and slam the door shut. The tears kept falling and there was nothing he could do to stop them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sad chapter please R&R xxx**

Lien left the room in floods of tears, she didn't no what to do. 'What have I done, I basically just told Zuko I don't love him.' She screamed.

'What's going on?' Jun said, taking her sister by surprise.

'Oh nothing' She said, putting on a smile, even though she felt like her world was falling apart.

'Well it doesn't look like nothing' Jun replied, looking at the tears streaking down Liens face.

'Oh Jun, I've made a right mess of things.' She cried, as she slipped to the floor, holding her head in her hands.

'Lien what do you mean?' Jun whispered as she sat down next to her.

'I've blown it with Zuko'

'How?'

'Zuko said he loved me and I basically said to him that I don't love him.' She whispered, as she wiped her tears away.

'Oh Lien.' Jun said, slipping her arm around her sister's shoulders. 'Everything is going to be fine.'

'You don't know that.'

'Lien listen to me, I will go speak to Zuko for you'

'Would you' Lien whispered, trying to stop more tears coming out from her eyes.

'Yes.' She said, reaching out and wiping Liens tears away from her eyes.

'Thank you.' Lien cried, as she hugged her sister.

'Ok, let go your hurting me.' Jun said breathlessly.

'Sorry.' Lien said with a giggle, as she released Jun.

'I'll come and tell you later what Zuko said.' Jun said as she turned to walk out of the room with a sly grin.

Zuko was still slumped against his desk, the tears had finally stopped but all he wanted was Lien to say she loved him as well.

Jun knocked on Zuko's door but there was no answer, after waiting ten minutes Jun got impatient and barged straight in. As she entered the room, she seen Zuko slumped over his desk, she went over and touched his shoulder.

'Lien leave me alone.' Muttered Zuko angrily.

'It's not Lien, its Jun.' she whispered in his ear.

'Jun, what do you want'

'I came to see if you were alright' Jun replied with a sly little grin upon her face.

'Jun just leave me alone.' Zuko said as he sat up at his desk.

'Oh Zuko don't be like that.' She whispered sweetly in his ear.

'Jun just leave.' He said grabbing her hands as he stood up.

'Zuko, you know you want me.'

'Don't be so sick.' He spat.

'What, at least I can give you what you want, unlike my sister.'

'Jun, I love Lien not you.' He shouted, trying to push her through the door.

Liens Pov

Lien thought that her sister was taking so long to find out a simple question. 'I better go see Zuko myself.' She thought.

As she walked into Zuko's room, she seen a sight that shocked her.

Zuko's Pov

'Jun go away.' Zuko said pushing her towards the door.

'Zuko stop resisting.' She hissed.

The door opened slightly and Zuko heard it creek, being momentarily distracted by the noise, Jun took her chance, lunging forwards she managed to smash her lips against Zuko's.

Liens Pov

Seeing her sister kiss her fiancé was too much for her, not bothering to see what happened next she ran off to find Kai, the one boy she knew would care for her.

Finding Kai in the arena, she ran and flung her arms around his neck.

'Lien what's wrong.' He asked, putting his arms around her waist.

'Zuko.' Is all that she could say, she couldn't say what happened, it hurt too much.

'Lien, it's alright.' He said wiping away her tears as he held her close.

'Kai, I don't know what to do.' She sobbed, snuggling into Kai's chest.

'Lien I need to know what happened.' He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

'Zuko and, and, and Jun kissed.' She managed to stutter before breaking into a set of fresh tears.

'What.' He snapped, as he pulled her away for a moment. 'Are you sure?' He was about to say but looking at her teary face, he knew she wasn't lying.

'How could my brother do this to her?' Kai's head screamed as he held her close once more, he never wanted to let go, he wanted to protect her and love her but he knew in the end he would have to let her go.

Zuko's Pov

As soon as he heard the footsteps go running down the stairs, he knew who it was. Pushing Jun away, he went hurtling down the stairs, trying to catch up with her. Hurtling through the palace, Zuko checked everywhere he thought she could be, the libery, the kitchens, and her bedroom and the gardens.

But still there was no sign of her. 'Where could she be?' he wondered as he carried on searching.

Kai's Pov

After Lien had left to go to her room, Kai set out to find Zuko. After asking every person he met had they seen Zuko, he finally found him about to enter the arena.

'Zuko!' He shouted.

'What Kai, I'm busy.' Zuko replied about to go into the arena looking for Lien.

'Why did you do that to Lien?'

'Do what?'

'Kiss Jun.'

'She kissed me and I pushed her away just after Lien ran off.'

'You don't love her Zuko; you are using her to hurt me.' Kai shouted, as tears began to form in his eyes.

'I do love her.' Zuko snapped.

'I challenge you to an Agni Kai!' Shouted Kai; losing his temper with Zuko.

'No!'

'You will do it, if you love Lien!' Kai spat.

'Fine, let's go right now!' Zuko shouted as he took off his tunic and laid it down upon the floor.

Kai and Zuko took there fighting stances while staring into each others eyes. The usual golden colour had been replaced by reddish gold colour as if there own eyes were fire bending. Kai maddened by his anger and hatred for Zuko let off a fire ball unlike Zuko had ever seen. Dodging it quickly, Zuko ran forward and sent a bird of fire flying at his brother. Kai put his hands together and pulled apart the fire bird. The Agni Kai was bloody and brutal, each one attempting to try and kill the other, but no one was willing to surrender or give up. Lien was worried; at dinner not Zuko or Kai appeared. Lien decided to go find them; she guessed that they were going to be at the arena.

Entering the arena, she met a sight that shocked her down to the core. Kai and Zuko's faces were twisted in hate and jealousy.

'STOP IT!' Lien screamed in terror.

Both of them ignored her, but Kai felt himself getting weaker and tired. Looking at Zuko, he seemed to be getting stronger not weaker. Kai turned quickly to look at Lien, her face wet with tears. Zuko took this advantage; Kai wasn't concentrating so Zuko lifted his leg. Bringing it down sent off a wall of fire. It hit Kai square in the chest knocking him to the floor. Lien seeing Kai fall, she ran and jumped over the fence leading into the arena.

'Kai, are you alright.' She cried bending over him.

'Lien, im fine.' He said with a forced smile, trying not too cry as he looked into her face.

'Kai please don't lie to me please.' She sobbed holding his hand.

'I love you.' He cried, as his eyes started to shut.

'Kai, please don't leave me, Kai stay with me please.' She begged she stroked his face. 'Kai!' She screamed as his chest rose and then fall for the last time. Lien was on her knees, laying her head on his chest, her tears streaming onto Kai's lifeless chest.

Zuko just stood in shock, looking at the lifeless body of his brother. He didn't mean to hit him with such force. Staring down at Kai, he fell to his knees, resting his head on the floor as he cried. Lien saw Zuko on his knees crying, but she wasn't going to comfort him, to her he was a murderer. Zuko got up and placed his hand on Liens shoulder, Lien turned and looked at his face, it was damp with tears but she couldn't forgive him for this.

'Got off me Zuko.' She hissed.

'Lien I didn't mean to.' He cried.

'Get off me.' She screamed, standing up and pushing him away.

'Lien.'

'Don't talk to me, you are a murderer, I want nothing more to do with you.' She screamed, sending a blast of fire towards Zuko.

'Please forgive me.' He cried going down on his knees looking at the floor.

'Zuko how can you ask me to forgive you, look what you have done to Kai, and to me, I hate you.' She sobbed getting down on her knees and pushing Kai's hair out of his eyes, as her tears fell upon his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko ran out of the arena, he couldn't believe he just killed his brother, it was an accident but Lien didn't believe him.

Over the next couple of days, plans were being made for the funeral for Kai. Lien took a big part in helping prepare everything; everyone found it a bit odd that Lien Zuko's fiancé was the one helping with Kai's funeral when it should have been Jun.

When Jun was told that Kai was dead she didn't cry, instead she stood there with an angry look upon her face. Everybody thought the angry was look was because she was upset, but it was for another reason. After Kai's death, Jun would no longer be part of the royal family; she would be sent home to her parents and be betrothed to another man as she was only fifteen. She was angry as she would never have more money or power then her sister.

Lien was still distraught over the death of Kai. When ever Zuko came to talk to her, she would walk off.

On the day of funeral she had to act as if she and Zuko were a perfect couple. Lien was made to sit next to Zuko, which she was not happy about but she could not argue with the fire lord. Lien was called up, before the time came to burn Kai's body to read a poem. It was usually the Prince's wife, mother or fiancé that read the poem but since Jun did not attend the funeral and Ursa had been banished, it was left for Lien to do. She wanted to protest but she didn't. Lien stood up by Kai's body and looked out at the audience and read her poem:

'You never said 'I'm leaving'

You never said 'Goodbye'

You were gone before I knew it,

And only God knew why

A million times I cried

If love alone could have saved you,

You never would have died

In life I loved you dearly

In death I love you still

In my heart you hold a place

That no one could ever fill

It broke my heart to lose you,

But you didn't go alone

For part of me went with you,

The day God took you home.'

Lien stood on the stage filled with sadness but a sense of pride, she didn't care that in her poem it said she loved him and still does, because it was true what the poem said. Looking out towards the audience she saw many of them crying. She managed to clamber down the steps before collapsing into her chair. Looking across at Zuko, he had tears running down his face. Just as the priest was about to set Kai's body alight Zuko stood up and walked up the stairs to the stage. He stood next to his brother and said to the priest 'Not yet, I have a poem to read as well.'

The priest was taken aback, normally none of the males ever said anything at funerals but he nodded all the same.

Zuko stood beside his brothers coffin and said:

You shone beyond all stars,  
Brought laughter everywhere,  
Had faith in me,  
And that showed me you really cared,

I have you in my heart,  
But for me that's not enough,  
I miss your calming voice,  
Because life's never been so tough,

I hope your happy up there,  
Smiling as you always do,  
I miss you more than anything,  
I hope that this will show you that im sorry,

My words are not spoken,  
but cries of complete sorrow,  
But I will keep on going,  
Today through till tomorrow,

My memories will not fade of the times we had when we were younger,

I will never forget the time I took you away,

I didn't mean to it was an accident,

But still it is my fault

And im sorry

I will miss you always because

You are my big brother.'

Zuko nodded to the priest too perform the last part of the ceremony. Zuko calmly walked to his seat and sat down, looking straight ahead. Lien still couldn't forget what he had done but he had the courage to say sorry in front of so many people.

'Tonight we say goodbye to Prince Kai Sozin Heng, Son of Ursa and Fire lord Ozai, brother of Prince Zuko Lei Heng Grandson of Azulon Heng, now deceased. We now lay you to rest.' The priest said, and with them words he set the coffin alight. Seeing the blazing fire burning the coffin slowly was too much for Lien, she stood up and ran as fast as she could out of the ceremony.

Before Lien knew it she was running to the imperial rose gardens, the place where she first met Kai. Laying down among the rose petals, she remembered that day.

Flashback

Walking through the rose gardens, the young girl of six admired the roses, but suddenly stopped when she seen a young boy sat watching her through the bushes.

'Hi.' She called out.

'Hi.' He replied, coming out from the bushes.

'I'm Lien.' She said with a smile, as she held out her hand.

'I'm Kai.' He said returning the smile, as he shook her hand.

The two children walked through the rose gardens, chatting and laughing. Every so often they would stop to admire things, like the birds in the trees or how beautiful the roses were. The time came for Lien to start heading towards the war meeting room, when Kai gave her a red rose from the gardens.

She treasured that rose but then when it died she was upset but knew that Kai would be her rose and he would be there for years for her, well that's what she thought.

End of flashback

Opening her eyes, she looked up into the dark night sky and saw a thousand stars above her. She spotted a really bright one and she felt like it was Kai, he was a guiding star, her guiding star. She felt at peace for once but still she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes as she sat up.

Zuko walked into the rose gardens, he saw Lien looking up at the sky, crying but he didn't now how to comfort her. Going over and placing a single hand on her shoulder, she turned round and seen Zuko's face. She wanted to pull away but the look on his face made her stay where she was.

'Lien, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, to, to.' He couldn't finish, instead tears ran down his face as he collapsed onto his knees, clutching his face.

Lien felt all the hate leave her, but she still couldn't forget what had done.

'Zuko, I can't forget what you done, but if we are to be married then we have to forgive.' She said, wiping his tears away.

'I'm sorry.' He said still on his knees 'I miss him so much.'

'Zuko.' She said, as she held him close.

'I don't know what to do.' Zuko cried as he sobbed into Liens arms.

'Zuko, everything will be fine.' She whispered 'Zuko look.' She said pointing at the brightest star in the sky.

Zuko looked up 'That is Kai's spirit.' Lien said, with a gentle smile upon her face.

'Yes, I guess it is.' Zuko said sitting up and staring at that star.

As they both looked at the same star, Zuko held Lien close, Lien was going to push him away, but something inside of her stopped her. Zuko and Lien held each other close and watched that one shining star finally realizing that even though someone is gone, it doesn't mean that there still not with you even if they cant be seen.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two years were hard for Lien and Zuko. Coming to terms with Kai's death was tough but they got through it together. Jun was sent back to her parents who then betrothed her to rich noble. Lien had grown up so much in the past two years, she wasn't the young helpless fifteen year old she had been but instead was a strong woman of seventeen. She had been through so much pressure with everyone asking her when will her and Zuko be getting married or produce an heir to the throne, it made her feel like she wanted to ran and hide away, but she knew she couldn't. Lien didn't even no if she could go through with a wedding since her and Zuko hardly spent anytime together anymore.

As soon as Kai had died Zuko had been named next in line for the throne so he had to learn everything he could about government and the community, which meant he spent less time working on his relationship with Lien and there wedding plans.

'Lady Lien.' Called one of Zuko's servants from her bedroom.

'Yes.' She replied quietly as she leaned over the balcony looking down at the view of the capital.

'Zuko requests that you go to his quarters immediately.'

'Ok I'll be there in a minute, you may go.' She said walking into her room.

As the servant left the room Lien couldn't help but wonder why Zuko would want her to meet him in his quarters 'Guess there's only one way to find out.' She muttered under her breath as she opened the door.

Zuko opened the door and dragged Lien in. 'Whoa Zuko what's wrong.' Lien said laughing.

'Ummm I haven't seen you in days.' He said pulling her into a hug.

'Yes I know, is that why you wanted me to come here?' She laughed.

'Not really ummm how do I put this?' He said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

'Put what Zuko just tell me?' She said giving a nervous giggle.

'Well my father wants us to have an heir and be married before I inherit the throne.'

'Well we have plenty of time before you ascend the throne.' She said putting her arms around his neck.

'Well.'

'Well what?'

'Well father says he is stepping down in the next year or two.' He said with a nervous smile upon his face.

'WHAT!' She cried 'Please say you're joking.'

'Sorry but I'm not.'

'Zuko I will get married but I am too young to have a baby.'

'But without an heir my father won't let me inherit the throne.'

'Zuko I will not have a baby yet.'

'Lien.'

'Zuko don't Lien me, cant a baby wait until we are married.'

'That's another thing I need to talk about with you.'

'What now.' Lien groaned.

'Well father and the government think its best if we get married in a couple of months.' Zuko said wincing as he spoke waiting for Lien to explode.

'WHAT!' She screamed 'This year that is ridiculous, you didn't agree did you, because Zuko we need time to plan these things.'

'Lien im sorry but I did agree.'

'Zuko why would you do that?'

'Well Lien when I have my father and the government on my case it's kind of hard to say no.' He shouted starting to lose his temper with her.

'Zuko.'

'Lien stop being so stubborn just face it we are going to get married and then afterwards we will produce an heir.' Zuko shouted sitting down at his desk.

'Fine.' Lien screamed back at him slamming the door shut as she walked out.

'Why does she have to be so stubborn she knew we were going to be married for years.' Zuko thought picking up his pen and dipping it some ink.

Lien felt guilty for getting so angry at Zuko it wasn't his fault.' I better go and apologise.' She said with a sigh.

'Zuko im sorry.' Lien said draping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek.

'Im sorry too.' Zuko said kissing Lien passionately on the lips.

'So what are you doing?' She said sitting down upon Zuko's bed.

'Nothing important!' Zuko shouted jumping on top of Lien.

Lien looked up at Zuko she never really noticed how handsome he was until now his hair was slightly tussled but still in his eyes as always, his creamy skin seemed to glow under the dim candlelight, his gold eyes sparkled.

'Zuko you look really hot.' Lien giggled.

'Thanks.' Zuko said giving her a passionate kiss.

Liens hands started to stroke Zuko's back as he left light butterfly kisses up and down her neck. Zuko sat up and ripped his shirt off letting Lien have a full view of a fire benders body.

'Zuko is this going where I think its going.' Lien said nervously.

'Properly.' Zuko said with a cheeky grin as he pulled her under the duvets.

Lien woke up early the next morning not remembering a thing but looking next to her and seeing Zuko laying there it finally hit her, she had slept with the prince. Lien quickly scrambled out of bed and slipped on her clothes before slipping out of the door as quietly as she could.

Sneaking down the corridor hoping that she would not bump into anyone. She quickly approached the door when someone stood in her way, it was Azula.

'Hi Azula could you please move im trying to get to my room.' Lien said putting on a sweet voice.

'Hmmm so where have you been?' Azula said acting all sweet and innocent.

'Just went to see Zuko.'

'Well from what I hear you stayed the night in Zuko's room.' Azula sneered.

'So what if I did, it's none of your business anyway.' Lien spat 'God I hate her.' She thought angrily.

'Guess it isn't but you just confirmed what I thought.' Azula said as she skipped off with a smug grin sat upon her face.

'What can she do?' Lien muttered as she entered her room.

Laying down on her bed she tried not to think about what had happened last night, it's not that she was ashamed but she had always swore to herself that she wouldn't lose her virginity until she was married. 'I can't blame Zuko it was as much as my fault as his, I could of stopped it at anytime.' She thought as she snuggled into her quilt trying to catch some sleep before her servants came to wake her.


	8. Chapter 8

After being rudely shoved out of bed and made to get washed and dressed, Lien was finally ready to go have lunch with Zuko, Azula, Iroh and fire lord Ozai. She was a bit nervous as she had never met Iroh so she didn't no what he was like and she was only rarely in the presence of Ozai.

As Lien sat down at the dining table she looked across from her and sat there was a man that looked like father Christmas, he was quite tubby but he had a smile upon his face unlike Ozai who wore a scrawl upon his face.

'So you must be the beautiful Lien I have been hearing about so much.' Iroh said with a friendly smile.

'Well I wouldn't say beautiful, you must be general Iroh it's very nice to meet you.' She giggled.

The discussions kept swapping and changing variously, with Azula talking to her father about war tactics, Lien couldn't help but listen a little bit. 'Father how is the information coming?' Azula whispered being careful to not let Zuko and Iroh hear. 'Everything is going as planned but a few earth benders couldn't take it and were killed but It doesn't matter really it's not skin of our back.' Ozai said with a menacing laugh that sent chills running down Liens spine. Lien just sat in shock over the conversation she had overheard but she tried to get along like everything was fine. Iroh and Zuko started talking about Ba sing se and how beautiful it was but Iroh made sure he said this in a whisper so Ozai didn't hear. 'Lien have you ever left the fire nation capital?' Iroh said giving her a warm smile.

'No sir.' Lien said feeling a bit sick.

'You should go to ember island I'm sure Zuko will take you sometime.' Iroh laughed giving Zuko a nudge.

'Yes Uncle it's really nice Lien.' Zuko said with a smile.

'Yes.' Lien whispered trying to get on with her meal so she wouldn't be caught in any more conversation.

'So Lien I hear that you and Zuko have already started trying to produce an heir.' Ozai said in his clear booming voice.

Everyone in the dining room couldn't help but snicker at the look of Zuko's and Liens face. Lien was in utter shock her love life was being brought up so casually like someone asking about the weather, she couldn't help but look angry as her personal life was now open to everyone who was listening.

'Ummm yes fire lord Ozai.' Lien replied looking at Zuko whose mouth was just hanging open 'Zuko shut your mouth.' Lien giggled.

Azula leaned over and whispered into Liens ear 'Told you.' Azula laughed.

'God why did I think she couldn't do anything.' Lien thought wanting to smack herself on the forehead.

'Father, uncle, Azula please may me and Lien be excused.'

Ozai didn't even answer he just waved his hand which properly meant go. As Zuko and Lien opened the door they heard Ozai clearly say to Iroh 'There properly going to try again.' And a loud splutter of laughter coming from Iroh.

'Ummm Lien im sorry about that.' Zuko laughed.

'It's alright it was kind of funny in a weird kind of way.' Lien said giving Zuko a kiss upon the lips.

'Come with me.' Zuko whispered taking her by the hand.

'Where are we going?' Lien whispered as they ran down the corridors.

'The gardens.'

'Why?'

'You will see when we get there.' Zuko laughed.

Running through the gardens Lien didn't get chance to look at what was going on until Zuko stopped her and put his hands over her eyes.

'Zuko what's going on?' She laughed.

'You will see.' He said leading her.

Reaching the centre of the gardens Zuko finally took his hands away from Liens eyes, Lien couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. Zuko had decorated the centre of the rose gardens, there was an alter and banners everywhere, it was simple beautiful.

'Zuko what is this all for?' She gasped as she flung her arms around his neck.

'Our wedding of course.' Zuko whispered in her ear as he placed his hands on her hips.

'Now?'

'Yes.'

'When did you sort this out?'

'Ages ago.' He laughed giving her a passionate kiss.

'Is that why you were always busy?'

'Yes.'

'Are use two ready or what?' Asked the priest who was waiting eagerly for the young couple.

'Today we join Prince Zuko Lei Heng and Lien Chyou Guo in holy matrimony.'

Zuko took Liens hands and looked into her eyes and said

'Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again.  
I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my  
life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life  
has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long  
as we both shall live.'

Lien looked at Zuko and blushed she so badly wanted to kiss him but resisted the urge and said

'I love you. You are my best friend.  
Today I give myself to you in marriage.  
I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you,  
and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.  
I promise to love you in good times and in bad,  
when life seems easy and when it seems hard,  
when our love is simple, and when it is an effort.  
I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard  
These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.'

'With these rings I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride.' The priest said with a smile.

Instead of you may kiss the bride Lien changed it you may pounce on the groom. Pushing Zuko to the floor she clambered on top of him and gave him a passionate kiss. The priest looked on with joy at the young couple but decided to leave when they started stripping and rolling around in the roses.

After the heated passion in the gardens Zuko wrapped his arms around Lien as they looked up at the stars.

'I love you Mrs. Lien Chyou Heng.' He said giving her a tender kiss.

'I love you too Prince Zuko Lei Heng.' She said kissing him back and then snuggling up into his chest as they fell asleep in the rose gardens.


End file.
